Balam Alliance
The Balam Alliance (バラム同盟 Baramu Dōmei) is an alliance between three of the most powerful Dark Empires in all realities and is the main antagonistic forces that holds the 3 main antagonists faction in'' LOTM: Sword of Kings'' and LOTM: A Draw of Kings. Despite being referred to as an alliance, the three empires do not interact with each other at all, and their alliance is nothing more than a non-aggression pact. In ADY 784, they controlled all Dark and Villainous Guilds, groups, organization, teams and corporation from the reality. Dark Emperors *Darth Hades from the Sith Empire *Leohart the Prince of Hell from Triggers Hell *Isaac Ray Peram Westcott from Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Dark Empires *'Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire' One of the three major Dark Empire and a member of the Balam Alliance. It was the strongest Dark Empire in existence and the most powerful organization of all Multi-Universes. Its main members reside in a very large airship called Malevolence that is flying around the space in an unknown location on the infinite Multi-Universe. Their purpose, to transform all realities in one to overthrow the laws of God, enslave all races, kill God and tranformer their leader into a Dark God to plunge all universe in chaos and destruction. *'Triggers Hell ' One of the three ruling Dark Empires of the Balam Alliance made entirely of Demons from the Books of Satan. For many years they've kept silent, staying completely hidden from the universe, but have recently started their movement by intruding Era, massacring the entire Reality Council along with 500 others and leaving many injured. They've also assassinated most of the former Reality Council members, in their goal to unseal Face, a terrifying weapon of the Reality Council in order to wipe out all trace of Magic and powers on all realities. *'Sith Empire ' ' ' An extremely powerful Dark Empire, being one of the three ruling Dark Empirees of the Balam Alliance. They had conquered 3 millions of Villainous Organizations under their control and take over the entire 4th and 8th MultiUniverses. Their goal are to create a religion of evil to convert meta-humans in Siths in order dominate and enslave all worlds to achieve a global dictatorship under a dark regime and cover the universe in eternal darkness. Multi-Universes conquested Multiuniverse.jpg Trivia * All villains who are not members of the 3 empires in Sword of Kings are members of the other organizations under of the 3 Empires command. *The word Balam, in "Balam Alliance", is the name of a King of Hell who rules over 40 Legions of demons. Category:Public Enemies Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Scary Characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:The Dreaded Category:Slavers Category:Warmongers Category:Dictators Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Power Hungry Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Main Villains Category:Balam Alliance Category:Organization Category:Triggers Hell Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Tyrants Category:Groups Category:Antichrists Category:Team Category:Sith Empire Category:Dark Empires Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Bigger Bads Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:CIS Productions Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Dark Empires - LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:New World Order Category:KnightWalker Family Category:3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf Category:Manufacturing Progressive Sciences Category:True Villains Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Monryou